


Reflection of Sin

by unconventionaled



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventionaled/pseuds/unconventionaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just meant to lace up her dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vergoldung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergoldung/gifts).



She braced her hand against her mirror, not sure why she thought that doing this one-handed might be easier, but at least she'd have leverage. Nope. The effort proved fruitless as her dress slipped down off of her shoulders, baring her to the waist. Elena swore vehemently. She never thought she'd think this, but she suddenly had a lot of empathy for Katherine. Anyone who'd suffered through years of corsets and binding clothing had to be strong, psychotic bitch or not. With a sigh, Elena tried again, arching her back in an effort to lace up her dress, neck crooked awkwardly over her shoulder. Vampire or not, there were some things she couldn't do, and looking at her own lower back was one of these.

"Need some help?"

She jumped. Distraction had so taken her that she didn't even realize Jeremy stood in the door to her room until he spoke up. "Oh. Jer." Elena smiled, pushing down the something behind her navel that clenched at his appearance. She was grateful. That was all. Grateful for some help with this stupid costume for stupid Founder's Day. When you were part of the species that the heads of Mystic Falls had long sought to eradicate, some of the local festivities lost their charm. "Can you...?" She gestured in frustration to the back of her dress, the long line of ties that crept from the topmost curve of her ass to just above her shoulderblades. "It keeps falling off."

"Sure." He shrugged, moving to stand directly behind her. They were reflected in the mirror, same dark eyes, same dark hair, but different. Vampire and hunter. Female and male. Cousins. For a moment, Jeremy met Elena's eyes through the glass, and then he dropped his gaze. It skimmed down her body to land on her hips, his fingers coming directly to the small of her back. Unlike her own hands, Jeremy's were large, strong, indubitably masculine. He took up the ties that bound her with a certain kind of power, pulling the dress around her like an embrace.

Elena sucked in a breath. The corset pressed against her, and Jeremy tugged again, pulling her off balance and into him. He kept her up, his chest strong and immovable behind her back. A flush suffused Elena's cheeks and she quickly stood straight again as he frowned down at the ties, most of the fabric still gaping open, exposing her back. "We need leverage," she murmured. Careful not to look at him, she leaned forward until her hands were braced on either side of the mirror. "Does that work?"

Jeremy looked up at her question, again catching her gaze in the glass. His eyes looked darker than they had a few moments ago, and they looked at each other for several long moments, Elena leaning on her own mirror, his hands at the base of her spine. Then he gave an experimental tug and she would have sighed with relief at the respite from the fire in his eyes save that she was being laced into a corset and she couldn't breathe. Jeremy nodded. "That works." Despite his care as he laced the ribbons higher though the eyelets of her dress, every scrape of his fingers against her skin was a little rough, like the tongue of a cat. He'd been practicing with his stakes, then. Good. Jeremy pulled again and Elena couldn't help the mewling noise forced from her mouth. She wasn't used to being bound so tightly and it surprised her, she instinctively braced herself more strongly against the mirror, catching sight of her own reflection, lips slightly parted.

Behind her, Jeremy sucked in a rasp of a breath. Instinctively concerned, Elena looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror, trying to ask if he was alright. But he wouldn't look at her. Instead, his focus centered on her back, right at the innermost dip of her waist, and Elena became suddenly, blisteringly aware that her dress was half on, back exposed, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Any peek of it in this sort of clothing would be anachronistic but she suddenly wished she'd sucked it up and worn one. Another layer between his stare and her skin couldn't be a bad thing, especially as she just realized he'd stopped lacing her dress up and she couldn't open her mouth to ask him what was going on. Just watched him, watched the awe and love and something else flit across his face as he looked down at her. His skin brushed over hers once more, but this time it wasn't an accidental touch, but rather the skim of fingertips on her back, sliding daringly closer to the dip of her waist. 

She ought to say something, ought to stop it, but instead an involuntary shiver ran down Elena's spine though she wasn't the least bit cold. For the first time since he'd stopped, Jeremy looked at her, their eyes locking together in the looking glass. Like wild animals meeting for the first time, they stared at each other, his hand still slipping forward beneath the fabric of her dress until his palm lay flat on her back, tips of his fingers just curved around her waist. Heat flared in her stomach.

Slowly, giving her ample time to stop it if she wanted, he lowered his head. Elena couldn't tear her gaze away from his and Jeremy wouldn't look away. His pupils had all but swallowed up his eyes and she managed to identify that unknown element in the depths of them, the one that had eluded her just moments before. Hunger. Ravening, dark, the kind of hunger that could consumer her if she let it. He only dropped that eye contact the second before his lips hit her shoulder. Elena gasped. The heat of Jeremy's breath diffused across her skin, his lips parting as he moved downward just slightly, placing another kiss further in. This one clearly shattered the realms of platonic, leaving a slight wetness behind. He was her brother and she couldn't believe she was allowing this to happen. Except that he wasn't. He'd made that perfectly clear, they weren't siblings, they'd just been raised that way and there was something unbearably erotic about the forbidden nature of it. About the way she watched him in the mirror, seeing all the little things she wouldn't if she just felt. His eyes were closed and as his hand shifted under her dress, snaking around over the plane of her stomach, the fabric loosened, falling just that much more forward, risking exposure that much further.

The trail of kisses Jeremy placed down her back had somehow met her spine. The top of his head disappeared beneath her shoulder in the reflection, leaving just the caress of his lips, the hesitance of his touch and the bite of the mirror frame into her palms.She hadn't realized she was gripping it so hard. "Jer..." Elena began. She should stop this, she had to stop this. His hands clenched on her hips, but he said nothing, just placed another open-mouthed kiss against her spine. Elena imagined he must be almost at the place where her lacings began. Her stomach clenched when she realized she didn't know what he'd do, if that would stop it or if he'd undo the work he'd done. She realized she wanted to find out.

Keeping quiet, she swallowed. For the first time since this had begun, Elena looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dark with the same lust that marked Jeremy's. Shame and desire warred in her when she looked at herself, unmistakably erotic. This was wrong, so very wrong, but his hand had slipped up to curve around her ribcage, fingertips brushing the bottom of her breast and she let out a little whining sound she didn't recognize as her own. Behind her, Jeremy tensed at the sound, the gentleness of his mouth on her back segueing into a rough sucking, the kind of kiss that would bruise if she could anymore. He leaned his forehead against her back and ran his hand higher, even as the second one ripped mercilessly at the ribbon keeping her dress tied.

The corset loosened as Jeremy carelessly undid his work, cool air rushing in where she'd been bound. But Elena couldn't focus on that. Not with his palm almost innocently over her breast. Innocent, save that she could feel her nipples hardening, that the way he massaged her skin stoked a fire in her belly and his other hand was pushing on the shoulders of her dress, widening the split that exposed her back, the fabric falling down her chest. Elena still held herself up against the mirror, watching as Jeremy stood, meeting her reflection again as the top half of her dress fell away under his prompting. 

For a moment, they both stopped and stared. Elena was certain her heart must be beating so loudly that Jeremy could hear it, because this crossed all the lines. The mirror framed them like the subjects of a portrait, so similar and yet so different, screaming out sin with every line of their bodies. The gaping bodice of her dress would have fallen entirely away without the flimsy support of "sleeves" on her arms. As it was, she could see her own breasts reflected in the mirror, one peaked in insistent desire, the other covered by Jeremy's hand. They watched each other with wide eyes, not sure what would come next. It was wrong, so very wrong, the way he touched her, but worse was the look in Jeremy's eyes. It said he wanted to throw her down on her bed, press her against the floor, hoist her up against the wall. Fuck her until she couldn't say her own name, much less scream his. And she liked it. 

His possessive stare made Elena press her thighs together, trying and failing to ignore the slickness building between her legs. This was so incredibly wrong and yet her stomach clenched and she seemed to have trouble swallowing. Yet again, their eyes met through the reflection and Elena almost didn't see, just noting out of her peripheral vision when he pulled on her dress, drawing it over her arms with something like desperation. The material fell uncomplainingly to her hips. She shuddered at her own exposure, hands going back against the mirror like a safe haven. It didn't help. Instead, Elena felt just a little more drunk on his proximity, her legs and ass still thankfully covered by the heavy folds of Civil War-era fabric but almost pressing into Jeremy. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed. She could say no. Walk away. This was another chance, a chance to pretend her nipples weren't hard with want and she felt no impulse to grind into him. A chance to stop this insanity before they fell too far into sin and couldn't recover. Instead, she closed her eyes, just for a moment.

A hand found her chin, Jeremy's touch entirely removed from her skin. Elena whimpered. "Look at me." His voice was dark, husky, a tone she'd barely heard from him. Only in the few times where she'd lain in her bed, everything else quiet, and heard him pleasuring himself, the distinctly masculine moans consuming even when she tried to pretend she couldn't hear them. 

Her teeth dug blunt into her lip, but when she opened her eyes the look was defiant. "Why?" There was no purpose to the question, no rhyme or reason, she just wanted to hear his voice again, feel it run across her skin like dark chocolate, decadent.

"Because..." She knew it for what it was too, pure impulse, and when Jeremy failed to find a reason for his demand he bit her shoulder again, all teeth. Elena gasped. White heat sparked in her skin, arcing straight from the point of contact to her center. The moment to turn back passed that quickly. From the single bite, Jeremy's hands resumed their place on Elena's chest, skating over her stomach and up to palm her breasts as he sucked reverently on her neck. Her hands curled on the mirror frame to the point where she was honestly afraid she'd shatter it. She arched her back, driving her ass into Jeremy's hips. His cock pressed into her and she could feel her pussy tense, crying out in a visceral language for him to bury himself inside her. Her body neither knew nor cared that he had once been her brother. He smelled like a man, the press of his body into hers was overpoweringly masculine, almost destructive. Certainly it wore on her sanity, dragging her towards a place of need, of touch and go where everything was permissible.

Jeremy groaned in her ear. Just that simple noise made Elena arch into him, relishing the reaction. "Fuck, Elena," he rasped. His tongue ran along the shell of her ear and he tugged the lobe with his teeth. Without a second's respite, he ran his hand down her stomach, the other one pinching her nipple to distract her. Elena would have growled, would have voiced her displeasure, but then he pushed down on her dress, fingers curving into her panties. One of them just grazed her clit, not nearly enough and yet the kind of contact that made her skin burn.

"Jer!" Shame forgotten, his name tumbled from her mouth as a kind of prayer. 

"Elena," he murmured back huskily. He drank her image in. Jeremy's eyes roamed over her body in the reflection, gazed focused on the place beneath her dress where his hand teased her, lightly circling her clit. His stare acted almost as a second contact, so intense that she could feel it on every bit of her skin, a hot flush spreading with the licks of desire. She could see every bit of it, him watching her, him wanting her. Of course, the look in her own eyes was wild, uninhibited as she squirmed against his touch. She wanted him to strip her. To take her with the kind of animalistic violence that made her breath catch in her throat, that would match the darkness in his eyes. And still he kept his touch maddeningly light, even ceasing his attentions to her breast and neck as he watched her hips roll against his hand.

"Jeremy..." Elena growled the warning, rocking against his hand. Her clit brushed against his fingers but it was nowhere near enough to sate her need. Her blatant desire, however, seemed to spark something in him. With a near pained groan, Jeremy dragged down on Elena's dress, yanking it over her hips and legs without a thought for the fabric, exposing her skin. She didn't even bother to step out of it, just let it pool around her ankles as he pulled with irritation on her boyshorts, shoving them down her legs. Unlike the dress, they didn't fall, and Jeremy knelt behind her.

Without the barrier of her skirts, Elena could see him, his hands on the length of her legs, his breath ghosting across her slit. She both wished he would lean forward, slide his tongue into her, and desperately hoped he didn't. That would be too much, too intimate, the kind of violation of a sibling bond that could never be taken back. And she didn't know if she herself could handle it, if she could watch herself in the mirror getting tonguefucked.

Grumbling in irritation, Jeremy yanked her panties over her ankles. The second Elena stepped out of them he tossed the offending clothing, including her dress, away, leaving her bare. He traced her curves as he stood behind her again, pushing her until she was bent almost in half, hands still braced against the mirror, staring at him as he pressed against her. His chest warmed her back through the fabric of his shirt, and it mattered that he was still fully dressed for about a second until he began to rain kisses down upon her shoulders, sucking on her neck and dipping his hand between her thighs, spreading the slickness of her pussy around. Any complaints she had about his state of dress faded away into a meaninless hiss, involuntary vocalizations and lack of breath competing to leave her only able to communicate in moans and whimpers. His cock pressed against her ass, of his jeans rubbing against her skin. Elena rotated her hips in a circle, achieving friction both against his dick and on her clit, causing them to gasp in tandem.

"God!" Jeremy's hips bucked involuntarily into her, and Elena ground her teeth with frustrated want.

"Jeremy." Removing one hand from the mirror, she reached back to palm his cock, rewarded by another vehement curse word. "Fuck me now."

He met her eyes, fumbling to undo his belt and shuck his pants. Barely had Elena managed to put her hand back on the mirror frame than his head teased her entrance, sliding across her pussy and bumping up against her clit. Against her better instincts, she looked down, just in time to watch the reflection of his cock sliding into her. She could see as well as feel that he filled her, stretched her open and made her belly flutter with want for so much more than this. His fingers clawed on her hips, following her line of sight, and almost experimentally, Jeremy drew back, watching himself, now slick with her fluids, emerge from her cunt. Her body had welcomed him in like he belonged there, like they fit as two parts of a puzzle. Now her hair fell in a mess about her shoulders and her composure was destroyed, legs shaking with frustrated desire. 

On the second thrust, he slammed into her, starting a rapid pace that made Elena gasp, stole her breath completely. He hit a place inside her that made her cry out, made her mind go fuzzy temporarily. She gripped her mirror so hard it had to break because furniture was not meant to withstand a vampire's ecstacy, but somehow it held. Jeremy fucked her so fiercely that it was the only thing holding her up. She didn't close her eyes. Elena's focus roamed her own body, noting the flushed peaks of her nipples, Jeremy's hands against her hips, the place where they coupled. If this was damnation she'd savor it because certainly they were going to hell. The lust he wore as he watched her with possessive desire, as if he could pull her into his skin and never let her leave, take her completely was nothing less than sin and certainly she was damned too because she was so impossibly aroused she could already feel the fuzzy edges of her orgasm brushing at her consciousness. She shook with it and when his teeth again met her shoulder she cried out. 

Elena's back bowed, losing track of the coupling in the mirror as her eyes fluttered closed, friction of Jeremy's thrusts and spasming of her own cunt consuming all of her attention, her clit throbbing. As if he could read her mind, he reached down to roll his fingers over the bud. Her knees shook and she was suddenly impossibly grateful for the mirror, for the reflection and for the way it held her up because without a support she would undoubtably have collapsed. Overstimulation threatened with every jerk of Jeremy's hips, his thrusts getting more erratic. She could feel her pussy clench around him and his fingers rubbed against the side of her clit, pinching it in just the right way that she cried out, eyes closed and mind blank, as pleasure swamped her. It radiated out from between her legs, filling her with heat and causing her entire body to shudder in his arms. He kept up the stimulation of her clit, and it was almost too much, her orgasm drawn out in a long note that petered away just as he yelled her name.

She could actually feel the pulsing of his cock as he came, filling her body with heat, joining them even as it shredded their blood bond. His eyes closed, mouth open, overtaken by pleasure in a way she found absolutely beautiful even as it was so very wrong for her to see him like this, so very wrong to feel a last aftershock between her legs when her name spilled from his lips in a husky prayer, all sin and sex. 

No longer able to support them both, Jeremy lowered them to the floor, turning Elena around on his lap without taking his shrinking cock out of her and settling her against him so intimately that she almost resisted. She could neither look at nor take her eyes off of the place where they joined, where he was still within her. Jeremy was breathing heavily and Elena realized that her own heart thundered in her chest. "Well, that was..." He trailed off, unable to find a description for it. Neither could she.

"I..." What was there to say? I'm so sorry? That didn't really cut it anymore, not now that she'd begged him to fuck her. Shit. Elena's gaze landed on her dress, discarded without thought, and she abruptly remembered why he'd even come into her room in the first place. "I'm so late. Caroline's going to kill me." She slid off of him, trying to pretend she didn't feel just a little bit emptier without him inside of her. Elena moved to grab her dress, but Jeremy caught her ankle.

Though she turned back to him, she couldn't quite meet his eyes. Shame kept hers lowered. "You don't have to go, Elena. There'll be vampires there." He shrugged and stood too, gathering up his jeans like nothing strange had happened. "You don't have to feel bad. It's not your fault." He had the voice of a man, childhood stripped from it at some point when she wasn't paying attention. Elena tried not to have it spark inside her, tried not to notice her hypersensitive clit throb at it. She failed. "I've wanted that for a while."

Without any other explanation, he left, closing the door behind him, and she sank onto her bed. He'd wanted...  _What_? She could still feel where they'd coupled, the pleasurable ache that came from uninhibited sex. He'd wanted it for a while and the utter wrongness of it made her shaky with desire and- She touched her lips. He hadn't kissed her. Not once. Despite everything else wrong with the situation, she didn't particularly care to live with that. Not bothering with clothes, Elena unfolded from the floor, and slipped out her door. She had no idea what she was doing, all she knew was that Jeremy had a mirror in his room and she wouldn't let him get away with this. She'd kiss him senseless with his eyes open. She'd make him watch.


End file.
